Forgetting to Forget You
by Please Die
Summary: It's the cliche timeturner fic with a twist... A way for Sev and Hermione to be together when they get back without people saying it's disgusting... maybe. 0
1. Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nothing at all… I never will… I do own the poem though, so if you like it please review… and read… and review… and don't sue me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Forgetting to Forget You**

**By Dragon's Dreamss**

**Chapter I**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**_Remembering to Forget,_**

****

**_The days that have past,_**

****

**_The rains that have fallen,_**

****

**_The stars that have twinkled,_**

****

**_Remembering to Forget,_**

****

**_The lives that I have lived,_**

****

**_The love that I shared,_**

****

**_The days I have spent with you,_**

****

**_Remembering to Forget,_**

****

**_The rivers that flowed,_**

****

**_The mountains that stood,_**

****

**_The memories that have gone,_**

****

**_I may never remember to forget._**

****

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

            Severus pushed his ice cream away in disgust. It smelt of strawberries and tasted of vanilla. It wasn't that he detested sweet sugary desserts or that he only liked chocolate. But it reminded him of his lost love… She had disappeared into thin air and left him when they were only twenty. They had been together for three years and were married. He still wore the ring, but not on his finger. It lay around a thin silver chain, buried beneath layers of black robes. It was cold and heavy against his skin and it reminded him of all of the pain. He closed his eyes as he pulled it out of his neckline and fingered the gold ring. Albus was to his right and Minerva was to his left. Both of them looked very glum. Miss Granger had been to believed to be dead as she had been missing for about five months… Hermione? He shook his head to himself, his black hair swinging lightly in the ponytail at his nape. It couldn't be-

            "Will all of the students please meet out at the lake at eight o'clock for the memorial of Miss Hermione Granger. Please wear black and be respectful," Albus told the students while Minerva blew her nose on Dumbledore's handkerchief. "You are dismissed." He sat back down and patted Severus on his back. He just glared back at him.

            "At least you won't have to change, dear boy," Albus told Severus trying to cheer up. Minerva just cried harder. She stood up and walked down along the long tables. Albus shook his head and followed solemnly. Soon most of the professors had left the hall, but Severus still sat in his chair staring off into the enchanted ceiling. It had become dark outside and stars began to twinkle brightly. He scanned the facsimile of the sky and found the star that he had named after his love… his Hermione. He had named it for her as a wedding gift, and she had loved it almost as much as she loved him. He ran his hand though his hair and sighed. Why did his Hermione have to leave him?

            "Damn!" He swore as he threw down the ring. It clanged on the stone floor loudly. He glared at it as if that would solve all the world's problems. Sadly, it didn't seem to work. His face softened as he thought about her. She had left him… He shouldn't love her anymore. He would never forget her and never stop loving her even if his life depended on it. He was determined to get her back. He picked up the ring and broke the silver chain easily. He slid it on his ring finger. Amazingly, it fit perfectly. For the first time in twenty years, he smiled and walked out of the great hall happy.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

            Black, roses, tears, and tissues… funerals and memorials couldn't get any better, Severus thought sarcastically as Albus preformed the ceremony. There was a sea of black-cloaked students, many of which were sniffling and crying silently. So what if Granger died… Granger… Hermione Granger… Was it her? They did have the same first name… but then she isn't really dead… or is-was she? Severus thought, confused for one of the first times in his life.

            "We are gathered here today in remembrance of Miss Hermione Granger. She was brilliant muggle born among discriminating purebloods, but still she managed to achieve the most of what she could do. Now that she is gone we will always remember her for who she was and everything she had done for the order …" Severus zoned out not caring about what Albus was saying. He just stared forward into space thinking about her. He still fingered the gold band on his ring finger. He sat there until something caught his attention. A young woman was walking up to the funeral. She looked oddly familiar to Severus. She had long rich chestnut curls that reached her waist and had a very confident stride. She had a warm smile on which contrasted greatly with the sea of frowns. Her clothing was also different… very seventies. White bellbottoms with silver glitter butterflies, a silver belt, and a tight sleeveless shirt. She strolled up a black head near the isle.

            "Now we will settle into a moment of silence," Albus finished as the brunette squinted at him confusedly, as if she had knew him, but he had changed. She tapped the black haired man on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. Severus raised an eyebrow as he watched her. Her voice came out clear among the dreadful silence.

            "James? James? What's going? James! Can you hear me? James," the brunette said to the black head of Harry Potter. He turned around to her and his eyebrows raised. He cocked his head in thought, as if to register her looks.

            "I don't know you, sorry," Potter said, turning back around. She was now attracting a lot of attention. She walked back around to him and looked him in the eyes, and then up to his scar. Her eyes widened in shock. Severus leaned forward to get a better look at the beautiful woman. She looked so familiar, but who was she. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

            "How did you get that, James? You seem to have Lilly's eyes… Where are Remus, Lilly, Sirius, and Severus? Albus told us to come here. He said he had something important to tell us. Did someone die? I don't remember anyone dying… Hello, James?"

          "I've already told you, I am not James. My father is. Who are you anyway?"

            "Harry? Why – what- when is it? You live in 1997… that means… I'm back."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/n: **Ooo! Cliffhanger… Wow… I'm talented! Please review… it makes me write faster and write much better stories! Well… yep… really sucky story, eh? The suckiness of this story is caused by fatal chocolate loss… 


	2. The Story Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all… =(

**Forgetting to Forget You**

**By Belle Mortis**

**Chapter II – The Story Begins**

            _"Harry? Why – what- when is it? You live in 1997… that means… I'm back."_

            "Bloody hell!" Potter exclaimed, his eyes straining to see Hermione clearly. She smiled brightly, a smile that was very familiar to Severus. Everyone turned around and gasped, their faces full of shock. Albus clapped his hands and everyone's heads turned to face the headmaster. He cleared his throat and Minerva wiped her eyes. Severus' eyes widened… _She's back!_

            "Would everyone please return to their appropriate common rooms. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley please report to my office," Albus leaned over to Severus and whispered in his ear, "You should come too." Severus nodded and got up. He walked along the path to the castle. The hem of his robe became damp from the small drizzle that had landed on the grass. He pulled out his wand and quickly cast a warming charm. He walked through the massive doors of the castle and walked through the winding corridors. He twirled the ring on his finger, idly as he past the many portraits. His footsteps rang off of the stone floors and walls loudly. Soon he reached the gargoyle in front of Albus' office. He could hear Albus and the others down the hall. Hermione was quiet. When she saw Severus she smiled at him shyly and turned back to Weasley and Potter.

            "_Dreams of Candy_," Severus muttered silkily. The gargoyle granted him entrance. He walked up the stairs and opened the door. Fawkes was sitting on his perch in the corner. He winked, as well as a bird could, at Severus knowingly. He conjured a chair for himself and sat down waiting for Albus. Sure enough he came a few seconds later, Hermione by his side, still silent, and Potter and Weasley chattering annoyingly. Hermione sat down next to Severus. She put her hands out onto the arms of the chair. He noticed a glint of green and gold on her left hand. _She was still wearing her ring!_ Severus thought to himself gleefully, _Well of course she is, you dumb ass! It was only a minute or so ago that she was transported back to the present!_ He sat back and sighed darkly.

            "Please explain, Hermione," Albus said in a fatherly tone. She nodded slowly and pulled her chestnut hair around to one side of her neck. Weasley and Potter stared at her intently.

            "Where should I start?" she asked looking Albus in his blue twinkling eyes. He chuckled slightly as she shifted around in her seat.

            "I think that the beginning would be a good place to start," he responded.

            "Ah yes, the beginning… well it all started when I got my time-turner back…"

**_~Almost Permanent Flashback in Hermione's POV but not really ^_^; Professor McGonagall's office~_**

            "… The Ministry has decided to give you back your time-turner so that you may perform your Head-Girl duties and still keep up with your school work," Professor McGonagall told Hermione, a smile on her aged face. Hermione smiled back at her, taking her time-turner back into her hands. The metal was cool against her skin and the sand moved around gracefully within the glass hourglass.

            "Thank you, professor," she said, putting the silver chain that her time-turner was on.

            "You may go now, child," McGonagall responded. Hermione got up from her chair and turned to the door to leave. "Use it carefully, Hermione."

            "Of course, professor," Hermione said quietly, pushing through the tapestry that concealed Professor McGonagall's office. She walked down the hallway, smiling to herself as she went. It felt really great to get her time-turner back. Even though it had exhausted her before it still was very exciting to travel in time. She couldn't wait to tell Harry and Ron. They'd probably want her to do tricks with it, like go back a minute and come and see them. Sometimes they had the most childish ideas now that Voldemort was out of their way. He had been defeated in their sixth year. The final battle wasn't very bloody though. Only two people on the good side were lost. They were new aurors that Hermione didn't know. Draco Malfoy had become the richest orphan in the entire world and still was very snooty. The Slytherins didn't interact with the Gryffindors which she thought was just silliness. Hermione stopped when she saw Neville coming. Oddly he didn't see her. He ran right into her.

            "I'm sorry! Hermione?" Neville stuttered, "I'm so sorry… I-I didn't mean to! Hermione. Hermione?" Neville looked around. Hermione was not in sight. Where she had fallen was a small bit of glittery sand and pieces of broken glass. Neville ran down the hall terrified and decided not to tell anyone.

**_~Dungeon Hallways ~_**

            "Blood hell!" Hermione exclaimed as her head hit the ground and filled with a stabbing pain. She rubbed her head softly. The floor was dank and smelled of mold. She could tell that she was in the dungeons, but how did she get there? She remembered that Neville had run into her, but how did she get down there? She scrambled to her feet. Something felt different… sort of odd. She walked down the hallway, her head still pounding. She began to feel faint and dizzy. She heard footsteps growing louder as she stumbled along. The sound of the feet rang, almost mockingly, in her ears. The noise grew louder and louder, hurting her ears. Her eyes rolled back in her head as soon as she heard his voice…

            "Who's there…. What the hell are you doing down here and who are you?"

**A/n:** This is a new experiment: **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** Please tell me if it worked by reviewing! ~_0 I'm gonna be 13 in… um… let me see… 32 days!!!!! Then I will be able to write PG-13 fanfiction!!!! Um… well… yeah… I already do… so…. REVIEW! Please R & R my other fan fictions, please? Read a book that I'm writing also at: no www. ^_^ REVIEW!__


	3. You Had Me From Hello

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and his little buddies.

**Forgetting to Forget You**

**By Belle Mortis**

**You Had Me From Hello**

            Hermione awoke to be imprisoned within tight white sheets. She blinked her eyes sleepily and looked around. There was a white curtain around the bed she was in. She loosened the sheets from around her and sat up. She was wearing a flannel nightgown that wasn't hers. Her head was pounding and she didn't remember what had happened last night. All she could remember was receiving her time-turner and bumping into Neville. She reached up to her neck and rubbed it idly, trying to remember the past events. She didn't feel the coolness of the time-turner chain on her neck… in fact she didn't even feel a chain. Where was her time-turner? _Damn!_

            "I'll go check on her, Albus. I wonder who she is though. Never saw her before," came a voice from outside of the curtain. A hand opened the curtain quickly revealing a stout woman with chocolaty brown hair. She had crisp white robes on and a muggle nurse's hat. Hermione had seen her before, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

            "Hello, dear. I see that you are up now," she said with a smile. Hermione nodded absent-mindedly, pushing away a single strand of hair that had fallen into her face. _Where's the time-turner,_ she mentally screamed at herself as the lady gave her a chunk of dark chocolate. She took it and gobbled it down. It cleared her head instantly.

            "Who are you?" Hermione asked the woman impatiently.

            "Poppy Pomfrey at your service," she responded with a chuckle, "And I'd like to ask the same for you." Hermione looked up into the face of the said Poppy Pomfrey. This wasn't Madame Poppy Pomfrey! _She looks too… too_, Hermione thought trying to find the word their comparison, _young!? Oh, shit!_

            "Is there something wrong?" Poppy asked in a motherly tone, her eyes twinkling merrily.

            "Yes," Hermione choked out, swallowing harshly, "What's the date?"

            "Why, it's the fourth of December," Poppy answered to Hermione's shock._ But wasn't it the fifth of September?_ Taking a deep breath she asked another question.

            "What's the year?" 

            "It's 1977. Why'd you ask and what's your name," Poppy answered. Hermione's mouth hung open in shock. She stared at Poppy, her eyes opened wide. Poppy looked at her, puzzled. 

            "Can I speak with the headmaster please?"

            "Why, of course," Poppy answered, walking out. The curtains disappeared, giving Hermione a view of the whole Hospital Wing. Poppy walked into her office through a blue tapestry, her heels clicking on the stone. The Hospital Wing was bigger than she had remembered from the future. It wasn't dusty and the beds weren't rusty. In fact, everything was spotlessly clean and looked very new. In a chair a few meters away from her bed sat a silvery haired old man with sparkling blue eyes. An odd smile was on his face as he looked at Hermione who was still frozen in shock.

            "Hello, Miss Hermione Granger," he said, chuckling.

            "How… how'd you know my name, sir?" She noticed her robes where piled up in the chair next to him, her head girl badge sitting on top with her name engraved in it. Suddenly, feeling very stupid she said, "Oh… ok. Sir?"

            "Yes, Hermione, if I can call you that," he answered.

            "You can call me that, sir. I have a problem, you see," she started as the headmaster leaned forward in his chair, "I'm from the future."

            "Hmm, the future, eh? That is a problem. By what means did you arrive here in the present or, in your point of view, past?"

            "My time-turner broke," she said, sitting up higher in her bed. Her hair hung in chestnut waves around her shoulders. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

            "Time-turner?" he began, stroking his silvery beard that lay on his deep purple robes, "That is not good. I don't think you can get back just yet, so you will have to stay here for the time being." Hermione's eyes popped out of her head. _Stay in the past! _Her mind flashed back to the yearbook she had read in the library with pictures of Harry's parents, the Marauders, and Snape… and it was the year of '77. _That means I'll be spending my time stuck with Snape and the Marauders… weird._

            "Do you think I could keep my name, sir?" He smiled, yet again. Hermione looked at him, gratefully, with large brown eyes.

            "Of course. Are you feeling better?" Hermione nodded, "We'll have to get you some robes, a cauldron, and… you could borrow some of the other girls… er… stuff. What house were you in?" Hermione blushed and ducked her head.

            "Gryffindor," she told him.

            "Ah, we will have to make room for you in the girls dormitory," he responded, his eyes twinkling so brightly under his half moon glasses that almost all of the blue of his iris was gone, "Lemon drop?"

**~ * ~ **

            Hermione walked out of the Hospital Wing that afternoon with a new name and new robes. She felt okay, but she still was perplexed about her current situation. Everything seemed so the same here, but at the same time, completely different. She hadn't seen any of the students here yet. She was a transfer from the Boston School of Witchcraft in America. Her parents had just died and she was sent back to where she was born in London. Why they sent her back to London, she didn't know why. She felt as if butterflies were in her stomach. She didn't know if her classmates would like her or if they would hate her. She bit her lip as she walked through the open doors of the Great Hall where a sea of students sat chatting loudly. She glanced up to the Head Table to see Albus smiling at her. Reassured, she walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down between a red haired girl and a boy with long black hair. She swallowed nervously. Up at the head Table, Albus clapped his hands, gaining the attention of all of the students.

            "Good evening, everyone. We will be holding a Christmas Ball this year. It is for fourth years and up. It will be held on the twenty fourth of December. We also have a new student attending. Please treat her with respect," he told the student body, clapped his hands again, and sat back down. Food appeared instantaneously on the silver plates. _Guess they didn't feel up to gold…_ Hermione thought to herself, piling vegetables on her plate. She looked to her right. The black haired boy and three other boys, one of whom looked very alike to Harry, were chatting amiably. The smaller of the boys looked around and took a double take when he saw Hermione.

            "Hey, guys. It's the new girl!" He squeaked. The others turned her way and grinned. One of them had sandy brown hair that looked wild and honey colored eyes that sparkled soundly. When he saw her staring at him he blushed and averted his gaze.

            "Hi, my name's Sirius," the black haired boy said with a flirtatious quirk of his eyebrow.

            "Sirius… as in Sirius Black?" Hermione asked tentatively.

            "Yeah, what's your name?"

            "Hermione Granger," she told him as he watched her intently. Something mischievous was definitely on his mind as his grin was even wider.

            "Hey, m' name's James… James Potter," the messy haired boy answered. He had deep brown eyes behind round glasses. 

            "Nice to meet you all," and with that Hermione turned around back in her chair. It was very awkward to meet all of them when she knew that three out of the four were dead in the future. _Just wait 'til you meet Lily,_ her inner self chided in. Hermione remembered from the many pictures Harry had of his parents that she had bright red hair and stunning green eyes. She glanced up the Gryffindor table, scanning for red. The red haired girl right next to her looked amazingly like Lily. She had her nose deep into a book that was a level below Hermione's books. Hermione cleared her throat, gaining the redhead's attention.

            "Hello, you must be the new girl, I'm Lillian Evans. And you?" She asked Hermione. Her voice was oddly feminine and giggly, very different from what she had heard of Lilly's personality.

            "Hermione Granger," she stated, stiffly. Suddenly, smiles broke out on the girls' faces and they both began to giggle uncontrollably as if they had know each other for a long time. When they were finished giggling, they came back up for air. **A/n: **EW! That just sounded like they were snogging!

            "So, where're you from?" Lilly asked. She was fiddling with her hair, twirling a curl around her finger and then letting go.

            "I was born in London, but my parents and I moved to America when I got an offer to go to Boston School of Witchcraft," Hermione answered, eating a little bit of her food. Being offered a place in the school wasn't a lie, but the rest was. To tell the truth Hermione had never been to America and didn't have plans to go soon. Go anti-Americans… wait! I can't be that way! I have to a patriot!!!!! ^_^ Damn all of them… it doesn't matter if I'm American! I can still be an anti-American!

            "Wow, you got offered a place there? You must be a… genius! I mean, I couldn't get an offer there, at least get in…" Lilly exclaimed enthusiastically. Hermione and her talked through the rest of the meal, stopping at intervals to tell the marauders to shut up.

            "Do you want to come help me with the first years?" Lilly asked. And so they went, Lilly showing the first years where things were. When they got to the stairways one kid exclaimed "They're gonna kill us!" making Lilly and Hermione to break down in a fit of giggles. The password of the common room was "Bouncing Ferrets". Hermione laughed uncontrollably, earning an odd look from Lilly, who chose to ignore her. They sat down in a pair of large red chairs by the fire. Two redheaded boys approached them, a bit behind them where the sniggering Marauders. One was small than the other with curly hair and the other had long straight hair. 

            "Hi?" the smaller boy said, blushing.

            "Hello, I'm Bill and this is Charlie… James and Sirius dared us to do something. Well… Charlie… he's a first year and I'm a _third_ year," the taller boy said proudly, "Come on, Char, do it!" Charlie lifted his head, looking Hermione in the eye.

            "Um… er… you're pretty," he said nervously. Hermione smiled at him making an even deeper blush appear on his pale face. 

            "Come on. Say it like you mean it!" Bill told him. He just said the same way as before. "Do it, Charlie, or I'll tell mum that you're playing with the dragons again… she was furious before!"

            "You are pretty," he said forcefully and quickly. He turned and ran up the stairs. Bill stared after him, shrugged, looked at Hermione one last time longingly, and walked towards the Marauders. James took two galleons out of his pocket and gave it to him reluctantly. Hermione turned to Lilly who was laughing silently.

            "I guess he likes you… well, they," Lilly stated.

            "Too, bad… Boys are just too funny. Dragons?" Hermione asked, "What dragons?"

            "Oh, the dragons. Hagrid, the games keeper, keeps them for the Magical creatures class. He would be a great teacher… well yeah… Do you want to go upstairs?"Lilly and Hermione went upstairs to the girls' dormitory and clambered into their beds. They were the only girls in their year so they talked for hours about… 'Girl stuff'.

~ * ~ 

             Hermione woke up early and made her morning trip to the library. A few hours later she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She ate quickly before anyone even arrived, except for a black haired boy leaning over a large book. His hair hung over his eyes, shadowing his face. He got up, the book under his arm. He was very tall, even for a seventh year. He had a very pronounced nose. He walked out the door, without a glance at Hermione. When she was finished, she walked back to the library hoping to get in a little reading before class started. She noticed that the boy was there, skimming through the potions books. She got up from the small table she was siting at to go say hello to him.

            She put her book away among the other moldy books, glanced over at him quickly, and averted her gaze before he noticed. He walked closer to her, looking at her in interest. When she glanced toward him he looked away, a blush developing on his pale skin. Plucking up her courage, she moved towards him even more.

            "Hello," Hermione said timidly. He turned to her, raising a single eyebrow. He had piercing obsidian eyes with flecks of blue and gold and seemed to swirl towards the pupil like a raging whirlpool. _He's really sexy and handsome,_ Hermione thought smiling to herself.

"Um, hello? I-I'm S-Severus Snape. Who are you?" he mumbled shyly. _I just thought of the greasy-git, bastard of a son of a bitch professor as sexy and handsome?!?! I need to go to a neurologist,_ she thought, looking 'Severus' up and down making him squirm uncomfortably.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Can I call you Severus?"

"Of course you may," he said, gaining his confidence. His voice was as smooth as silk, but was as razor-sharp as the blade of a freshly sharpened knife. His voice sent tingles down her spine and spread out in her toes. He stared at her long and hard. Something was in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"We-we should get to potions class before the teacher takes points away or gives us detention," Hermione said nervously.

**~End Flashback~**

            Potter and Weasley were staring at the young lady next to them, who claimed to be Hermione Granger, in disbelief. Albus was chuckling to himself, most likely remembering the young Severus. Severus was sitting down in his chair a small smile on his face. He was staring at Hermione with the same look as she described in her story.

            "Ah, yes. I remember that," Severus said to Hermione, who turned his way, clasping his hand in hers, "You had me from hello." Albus was watching them quietly. Meanwhile Potter and Weasley were glancing back and forth between each other and the couple expressing utter confusion and mild disgust. 

            "Did she tell you that she was going back… did you even know that she was from the future?" Potter asked.

            "She did tell me that she was from the future and she would probably meet her younger self, but, no, she did not tell me that she was going back. And from what I see, it was rather unexpected," Severus snapped. Hermione glared at him

            "Maybe I should get on with the story… next was my first class."

A/n: Are you happy, Lama??? You will find out who exactly found her in the next or after that chapter!!!! This is getting old… maybe I should keep babbling… and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling and babbling… ^_^ I finished this early, but I couldn't update as I was visiting my uncle and his 'significant other' in New York and they decided they didn't want internet… o well. Review please?!?!?!? I went to Jacque Torez or something like that's chocolate store… he was on TV! ^_^ whatever… um… yeah… REVIEW! 


End file.
